


You Should See Me In A Crown

by ohnojustimagine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine
Summary: Baron might be king, but you're his queen.
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	You Should See Me In A Crown

You've barely made it back to Baron's hotel room after the show tonight before he's kissing you, hands running over your body, every touch a demand for more. "I think you need to be naked right now," he says, mouth on your ear, teeth nipping there. And you couldn't agree more, pulling away from him enough that you can strip off your clothes, dragging your tank top up over your head, tossing your jeans aside carelessly. You've just stepped out of your panties when suddenly you see Baron's entrance gear, sitting on top of one of his bags; the cape and the crown and the scepter, and all at once you stop.

"Or," you say, picking up the cape, holding it in front of you, "I could be wearing this?"

And Baron doesn't say anything, but he gives you a sly, dirty-looking smirk of approval, sitting down on the end of the bed, his legs wide, black jeans tight over his thighs.

So you sweep the cape around behind you, pulling it on. It's long and heavy, the hem of it touching the floor, the fur lining soft on your tingling skin as you fasten the chain across the front, letting it drape across your chest, above your breasts.

The cape sits back on your shoulders, framed around your body but open enough that it covers absolutely nothing.

You reach for the crown, raising it onto your head, and of course it's too big for you, so you have to angle it slightly, resting it across your forehead. And the way it feels, the _weight_ of it... it's not at all what you expected, giving you a feeling that's a little more more formal and a lot less playful than you intended when you put it on.

You pose with the scepter laid across your arms, and Baron smiles at you.

"Do I look like a queen?" you ask.

"You look like _my_ queen," he tells you, and you raise the scepter to your mouth, licking slowly up the length of it.

Baron leans back, his eyes focused on you, darkly intent, watching as you tongue at the small spikes that decorate the head of the scepter, delicately sucking on the sphere at the tip.

But then you stop, staring back at him, waiting.

"You know," he says, after a minute, "even a queen has to submit to the King."

"Really?" you reply, a haughty tone creeping into your voice.

"Oh yeah," he tells you, "that's how it goes. It's a hierarchy, and the King has ultimate authority."

"Ultimate power," you say.

He nods. "Exactly."

"But right now," you say, "I'm the one wearing the crown."

"But you'll still kneel before the King, won't you?" He laughs, easy and assured. "Just like everyone else."

You gaze down at him. "I don't think you understand power, your majesty, if you think being on your knees is a position of weakness." You point the scepter at him, touching it to the middle of his chest, and then drag it downwards, slowly, until it's resting just above the buckle of his belt. He doesn't move, and you look at him. "Great power can be wielded on one's knees," you say.

"Maybe you should show me," he replies, a challenge in the words, and so you set the scepter down, bending to kneel before him. The fur of the cape rustles across your skin, and though you might shiver, you don't lose focus, running your hands up his thighs, leaning to kiss the hardening outline of his cock through his jeans. You hear him inhale a rush of breath as you mouth at it, wet, black denim darkening with your saliva, and you look up at him.

"See," you say, "I think I could make you do anything right now."

And this time there's a rasp in his voice as he speaks, asking, "What would you make me do?"

You frown, tilting your head one side slightly, as if you're considering the question, and then smile. "I'd make you shut your royal mouth and let me suck you until you come right down my throat."

"That's..." he stutters, visibly undone, and it's not often you see Baron lost for words. "Yeah," he finally says. "I could do that."

And you bow your head, your hands on the buckle of his belt. "A Queen," you murmur, "knows how to please her King."


End file.
